Let's get married
by elfofdeath
Summary: After Buu Vegeta and Bulma talk out the events fluffy one- shot so Vegeta may seem ooc


Takes place a few days after the Buu saga

Bulma looked out to wedding gown that was perfect in every way, she felt her chest grow tight for a moment, 10 years with Vegeta and they were only married by his vows and those words seemed liked lies now. She has been avoiding Vegeta somewhat since Buu's defeat, coming out shopping every day, trying to avoid his eyes and body. She found it wasn't she didn't love him she felt hurt by his actions, but she wasn't the only one effected by those events.

..

Trunks sat at the kitchen table with a angry frown as Vegeta came from training drinking water blinking a little at his son, Vegeta began looking at the calender confused. It wasn't a Earth school holiday and he didn't look Ill so why was his son home colouring and drawing a picture?

" Trunks why are you at home? Shouldn't you be at that school your mother insists you need to l go to to learn."

Trunks jumped and gripped his hands in anger.

" They expelled me for breaking some kids bones."

Expelled?" Vegeta replied confuted

" Yeah some kids called me a really bad word dad, they made fun of you and mom for not being married so I got angry and I did what I did.. You taught me to defend our Saiyan honour, I knew the human kids were weak but I couldn't control myself."

Trunks scribbled on the paper in anger.

Vegeta looked confused and sat down seeing the picture was of Trunks as Super Saiyan and lots of red, which he knew represented anger.

" What did they call you?" Vegeta asked on uneasy with a heart to heart

" A real bad word, I'll get in trouble if I say it."

Vegeta knew Bulma hating swearing in front of Trunks and got angry when he swore as Bulma was trying to raise a respect son who didn't swear much.

" Write it down and then we can put throw it somewhere your mother will never find it."

Trunks look nervous as he worded it out the swear and held it up looking ashamed.

" I didn't know what it meant dad I swear, but I looked it up.."

Vegeta read the words and took the paper a crushed it up in his hands.

" What…! They called you that."

Trunks nodded ashamed.

"They noticed mama doesn't wear a wedding ring, so they called me that thinking I was born out of wedlock."

Vegeta knew it was true, Trunks has been born out of wedlock, however he had married Bulma even if it wasn't what the Earthlings called marriage.

"Mana wants to get married, like a traditional Earth marriage, when we went to school every day mamma would walk past a wedding shop and look at a dress, she looked sad when she looked at it "

Vegeta put his hand on Trunks head as he sighed.

" It would be cool cause then I could go to school and not get called that word and hang out with other kids beside Goten. I mean he's my best friend but want a lot if friends like mamna."

Vegeta had no idea Trunks felt these things, it was strange hearing them, when Bulma returned she shot Trunks a furious look and he ran off quickly, Bulma put food away and before Vegeta could say a thing she put her hand on her head and muttered.

" I'm going to bed."

He got up and followed her, he saw my lying on their bed crying, she had tears in her eyes and he sat on the bed and reached and stroked the tears away, the words came forward that had been stuck in his throat.

" I'm sorry."

She sat up with anger and pushed him and he was willing to take any anger she had, he had no right to have have her as a wife or Trunks as his son.

" You better be." She yelled crying " I thought when you had died, I thought I'd never see you again."

Vegeta stared blank almost confused, he put his head on her head.

" I had to do that, it was when I did that.. It was then I knew that you and Trunks make me strong, fighting to protect you both is my new purpose."

" Bulma clung to him crying some more.

" I thought I lost you though, not only to your sacrifice but to that darkness, why didn't you talk to me? I am your wife Vegeta that should mean something.. I feel as."

She shakes her head.

" I did lose myself to the darkness, I was uneasy with this blissful life you and Trunks cast me in, I thought if I had my old ways back, my old self I could surpass all.. I know I don't deserve the love your giving me are fany orgiveness."

Bulma holds him closer.

" I love you idiot, sure it hurt me to see you like that, to see you kill again, but you came back and learned right? You still love me and Trunks right? You don't resent me?"

He put his arms around her.

" No I don't feel those things.. I… I." Vegeta stammered

She knew what he was trying to say, even after all these years he was too shy when it came to romance.

" Then it's settled then, I'm glad we talked. " She said gently

She rested on him now holding him close.

" I still have a bad head I spend hours at Trunk's old school persuading those parents of that poor child not to sue us for every Zenni we have."

She sighed ad she blew out some air.

"Trunks told me what happened, I'm proud he defended his honour, but I had no idea us not having an Earth marriage was a big deal, he told me that's what you want."'

Bulma blushed now and hid herself in him.

" I do I really want that, I want to spend the rest of my life our life as an official married couple."

He kissed her now as she kissed him back, they felt closer now to each over, she felt him wipe her face as he pushed her to the bed.

" I love you." Bulma whispered

He kissed her in return and they spent that night together.


End file.
